Flash Sentry/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG1 Flash Sentry przy tronie.png EG1 Zderzenie z Twilight.png EG1 Flash Sentry przedstawia najnowszą księżniczkę.png EG1 Flash-kucyk pomaga Twilight wstać.png EG1 Flash-kucyk spogląda na Twilight.png Jako człowiek Twilight struggling out of the crowd EG.png Flash Sentry at his locker EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Twilight spills drink on Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry's stained shirt EG.png EG1 Zaszokowany Flash Sentry.png Twilight and Flash kneeling down EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png EG1 Flash Sentry uśmiecha się do Twilight.png Twilight and Flash awkward around each other EG.png Flash Sentry amused by Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Flash Sentry smiling back at Twilight EG.png Musician table EG.png Flash joins in on guitar EG.png Rockers bobbing their heads EG.png EG1 Twilight i Flash na stołówce.png Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png EG Flash podsłuchuje rozmowę między Sunset i Luną.png EG1 Flash Sentry podsłuchuje.png Flash Sentry to the rescue EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png Twilight hugging Flash EG.png Twilight hugging Flash Sentry EG.png Flash smiling at blushing Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png EG1 Flash zaprasza Twilight na tańce.png Flash Sentry sincere close-up EG.png Twilight about to say yes EG.png Twilight making a realization EG.png Twilight pushes away from Flash EG.png Flash Sentry startled close-up EG.png Flash Sentry walks off disappointed EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png EG1 Twilight wpada ponownie na Flasha.png Flash Sentry happy to see Twilight EG.png Flash pulls up in his car EG.png Flash Sentry runs up the school's front steps EG.png Flash asks Twilight for one dance EG.png EG1 Twilight i Flash się zarumienili.png Twilight and Flash interlock arms EG.png Flash slamming into a door EG.png Flash dizzy derp face EG.png Flash runs into the school EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png EG1 Flash Sentry zostaje trafiony promieniem Magii Przyjaźni.png EG1 Flash i Znaczkowa Liga patrzy na Sunset.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png EG1 Twilight podaje Flashowi rękę.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png Flash Sentry notices Twilight dancing EG.png Flash Sentry understanding smile EG.png EG1 Kucykowy taniec Twilight i Flasha.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG RR Flash Sentry przychodzi na próbę Rainbooms.png Flash Sentry asks about Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Flash Sentry acting awkward EG2.png Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png EG RR Flash Sentry uderza w ścianę.png Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png EG RR Sonata przechodzi obok Flasha w piosence Niech będzie bitwa.png EG RR Zaklęcie The Dazzlings zaczyna działać.png Flash Sentry arguing with Snips EG2.png Flash slams into Twilight EG2.png EG RR Twilight wpada na Flasha..png EG RR Flash Sentry rozmawia z Twilight.png Twilight speaking awkwardly toward Flash EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Chocolate chip lands in Twilight's hair EG2.png Twilight glancing behind her EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png|Flash jest widoczny na dole ekranu. Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Flash Sentry judgmental of Twilight's performance EG2.png Twilight bumping into Flash yet again EG2.png Twilight blushing EG2.png Twilight giggles EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Flash taking a breath EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash and Trixie fighting EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Flash hugs Twilight EG2.png Twilight blushing while Flash is holding her EG2.png EG2 Twilight i Flash patrzą na siebie.png EG2 Twilight i Flash się speszyli.png Trixie comes in EG2.png EG RR Trixie wciąż uważa się za lepszą..png Trixie puts down smoke EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Twilight about to bump into Flash Sentry EG3.png Twilight bumps into Flash Sentry EG3.png Twilight and Flash knocked over EG3.png Flash surprised to see Twilight EG3.png Flash helps Twilight to her feet EG3.png Twilight pawing around blindly EG3.png Flash looking down at Twilight's glasses EG3.png Flash placing Twilight's glasses on her face EG3.png Flash in Twilight's blurred vision EG3.png Flash Sentry looking at Twilight EG3.png Twilight tongue-tied EG3.png Twilight Sparkle runs off EG3.png Flash Sentry acting awkward EG3.png Flash Sentry awkward goodbye EG3.png Derpy consoles an embarrassed Flash EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash waving EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash get into the groove EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png Flash congratulates Twilight EG3.png Twilight interrupts Flash EG3.png Flash Sentry left speechless EG3.png Flash Sentry feeling dejected EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sandalwood, Flash, and Micro Chips posing EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Flash podaje Twilight jej plecak.png EG4 Flash stara się zrobić dobre wrażenie na Twilight.png EG4 Twilight zaczyna dziwnie się zachowywać.png EG4 Bulk Biceps prosi o zajęcia z majsterkowania.png EG4 Celestia i Luna patrzą na zegar słoneczny.png EG4 Flash przyznaje się Sunset że jest zazdrosny o Twilight.png EG4 Sunset przypomina że tamta Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii.png EG4 Sunset przyjacielsko uderza ramię Flasha.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Praca przy pomoście z użyciem magii.png EG4 Sunset i Flash wpadają na siebie.png EG4 Sunset udaje, że zgubiła kolczyk.png EG4 Flash dziękuje Sunset za wcześniejszą radę.png EG4 Flash uważa Sunset za dobrą przyjaciółkę dla innych.png EG4 Flash Sentry uważa, że Sunset jest teraz duża milsza.png EG4 Flash chce odnowić przyjaźń z Sunset.png EG4 Sunset ignoruje Flasha.png EG4 Derpy pociesza Flasha.png EG4 Applejack podnosi olbrzymi głaz.png EG4 Zdenerwowany Filthy Rich poprawia krawat i odchodzi.png Odcinki specjalne Majówka EGS6 Sunset przybywa z ludźmi jako kucyki.png Klipy promocyjne Idealny dzień na zabawę EG2 Wondercolts13.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png EG2 Wondercolts18.png EG2 Wondercolts24.png EG2 Wondercolts25.png Malowanie banneru EG3 Wondercolts25.png EG3 Wondercolts26.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts27.png Flash suggests a music-themed banner EG3.png Flash Sentry 'Love in a Flash' EG3.png Flash Sentry 'universal language of music' EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts28.png EG3 Wondercolts29.png Flash Sentry doing air guitar EG3.png Flash Sentry struck by inspiration EG3.png Flash knocks glitter container away EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Flash Sentry upset at Micro Chips EG3.png Flash Sentry mocking Sandalwood EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts32.png EG3 Wondercolts31-0.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Flash Sentry thanks Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Flash Sentry 'when you allow love to lead the way' EG3.png Micro Chips adds 'with song' EG3.png Sandalwood 'the self-replicating material' EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts33.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png EG3 Wondercolts34.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png Summertime Shorts Ale czad! EG SS4 Szczęśliwi kibice.png EG SS4 Fluttershy kibicuje.png EG SS4 Pinkie, Fluttershy i uczniowie na sali gimnastycznej.png EG SS4 Pinkie jest pewna swojego wyboru.png EG SS4 Uczniowie i Fluttershy przygotowani do krzyku.png EG SS4 Ktoś uciszył Uczniów.png EG SS4 Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG SS4 Pinkie patrzy na Fluttershy.png EG SS4 Uczniowie, Pinkie i Fluttershy krzyczą górą.png Better Together (seria 1) Klubowa królowa EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_grupie_chemików.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_klubie_piekarzy.png Pinkie Pie: Przekąskowa wróżka EG BT24 Widok wnętrza lokalu.png EG BT24 Flash Sentry je kanapkę z serem.png EG BT24 Pinkie Pie rozciąga grillowany ser Flash.png EG BT24 Pinkie Pie powraca z Twilight Sparkle.png EG BT24 Flash Sentry wyjmuje swój podręcznik do matematyki.png EG BT24 Twilight potwierdza odpowiedź Flasha.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Trendy w przyjaźni EG COYA04 Flash Sentry Przez cały tydzień będziemy się cieszyć rockową pogodą.png Detektyw Rarity: Historia zaginionego buta EG COYA06 Flash powtarza swoje kwestie na scenie.png EG COYA06 Flash Sentry Nie pojedzie do Shiny City w takich butach!.png EG COYA06 Rarity zastanawia się, od czego zacząć.png Premiera EG COYA09 Twilight macha garnkiem nad głową Flasha.png Wybierz Applejack EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 Kopalnia jest zamknięta!.png EG COYA09 Uczniowie Liceum Canterlot dopingują Fluttershy.png Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA09 Fluttershy drży pod światłami reflektorów.png EG COYA09 Twilight lewituje dzwon przy użyciu magii.png Wybierz Sunset Shimmer EG COYA09 Sunset śpiewa 'ding-dong'.png EG COYA09 Rainbow, Flash, Twilight i Rarity śpiewają razem.png Niech żyje teatr! EG COYA10 Equestria Girls i przyjaciele odbierają brawa z uśmiechami.png EG COYA10 Flash, Fluttershy i Twilight idą za kulisy.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci